Performance and efficiency of a circuit structure may be sensitive to several factors, including capacitance between conductive or semi-conductive circuit structure features, such as conductive vias and semiconductor substrates through which conductive vias are formed. As circuit structure sizes continue to shrink, such “parasitic capacitance” may increasingly degrade the performance of circuit structures, resulting in increased wasteful power consumption and lower speed of circuit.